Love Hurts
by Draiq
Summary: Kiu is a new graduate from the academy, and on his way to join a squad he runs into an outsider. what will happen to him when faced with this dangerouse man, and dangerouse choices? Yaoi, M, RP
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peeps, **

**another rp from Morlea and I XD**

**this one uses our own chara's, in the world of bleach XD it's pretty straight forward and will contain a lot of chappies XD**

**my posts are in bold, and Morlea's in normal, just like always, to keep things a little easier to understand XD **

**CREDITS TO MORLEA!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own bleach, however we do own Kiu and Kane and their smexy zanpaktou's XD**

**hope you like it!**

**the first chappie of **

**Love Hurts**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a huge party. Almost all the student from the Shinigami academy had past there exams! It was really a feast since there had been a lot of high grades. A group of friends were sitting underneath a few sakura tree's. They looked happy and all of them had past there tests. The guy from their class a lazy sleepy head wasn't there and that was strange since everyone should be here to choose a squad. Suddenly, almost before the ceremony began a guy came running as fast as he could, panting heavy he stood in line. Damn late again! The man had a very pale skin but it seemed flawless and his eyes were a bright green collar with different kinds of green shades from really light to dark. Nothing was really abnormally about his clothes as they were all the same, a student's uniform. He was tall, not yet very muscular since he lacked really training but had brought shoulders. His name was kyousou Kiu but he always wanted to be just called Kiu. He was a bit on his own and it took him always a while to make real friends but once he did he would give his life for them.

**The streets of lower rukongai were bustling and crowded with people as the market continued on, people pushing against each other to get to the stalls before everything was gone. Street urchins ran between peoples legs, searching from dropped possessions, at the same time stealing others. a small child ran past a tall stranger, bumping into him and at the same time stealing the purse of gold that hung at his side, before he could disappear into the crowd though the tall man grabbed his collar, lifting him off of the ground and reaching into his jacket, taking back his money. He took out a hand full of coins and gave them to the child, "go on, take them and go" the boy looked up with large eyes trained on the man's face. His eyes were deepest blue, and his hair mid-length, falling in a mess around his face and neck. He nodded and ran.**

The ceremony didn't take long. And after calling every body's name, handing them there Shinigami uniform's they could go. Most went to the division they wanted but Kio didn't know yet. So he went to a small valley to just think. When you had chosen your division they would see your skills, emblazoned the number of the division in the inside of the Shinigami robes and begin the training.

**The tall man slumped beneath a tree; it had been another boring day, just like every other. He ran a long fingered hand through his black hair, sighing. He'd have to break into seireitei, then he'd show them that he was worth it! his name was Kane Koyatsu, and he had been trying to get admitted into the gotei thirteen for the last three years, but no one would even see him, they refused to let him show them how good he was. He was steadily getting angrier and angrier, and he knew that he would have to act soon. He would show them, oh he would show them all**

Kiu sighed...he didn't really liked responsibilities but well the 11th was okay. They fought a lot and had a crazy Taichou...Zaraki Kenpachi. he could get strong there and after that be lazy! He had decided it but was not yet gonna got here he was sitting here comfortable and he did still have a few hours until he had to leave.

**Kane stood up quickly, his mind made up. his dark blue pants were loose and fitted him well, somehow accentuating his long legs, and his shirt was plain black, sleeveless. Showing off his well muscled arms and shoulder, also accentuating how sleek and agile he looked. He flicked hair out of his eyes casually as he made his way towards the huge wall of seki-seki stone. He steeled all of his strength, and with one gravity deifying leap cleared the wall, he hadn't used any reiatsu, so the wall let him past, and he landed softly within its boundaries. a grin already on his face. This would be fun. Perhaps he'd meet up with some shinigami and be able to kick their butt**

Kiu had just left his place deciding to walk around a bit before going to the 11th. He was walking near the great wall separating seretei from Rukongai and walking in between the white houses. His reiatsu was perfectly sealed. He stroked his blade absently. He knew he still was weak with it but he could use kido well and had a perfect control of his reiatsu. His blade skills would come soon as well.

**Kane stilled, slipping into a shadow as he saw a man come closer. He was sure he hadn't been seen. To be in seireitei this man had to have reiatsu, but Kane hadn't been able to sense a thing. Perhaps he was one of the stronger ones. Kane was split between the desire to fight this man, and the need to get further inside and put in his "enrolment form"**

Kiu stretched widely and began to talk to himself. He wasn't expecting anybody here so he wasn't trying to read or discover somebody. "First gotto go to the 11th, then gotto sneak away before Taichou sees me. Hmm then I'll get lunch. Yes! Get lunch!"

**Kane heard the man mumbling to himself. He was in the eleventh squad? Then he must be one of the battle crazed ones, eleventh squad had a reputation that preceded it. Kane grinned, he felt like having some fun before things got too serious. He stepped out of the shadows, standing directly in the man's path.**

Kiu looked up, blinked and yawned lazily. "What are ya doing here...why are ya standing there and why are ya wearing that...where are your robes..." The man couldn't be not from Seireitei the wall hadn't been breached. His eyes were piercing and darkened as he looked at the man

**Kane grinned, oh, this man thought he belonged to seireitei. He could use that! "Identify yourself soldier! Don't you know who you're talking to? And rein in that reiatsu a bit; it's all over the place! Don't let me see you get sloppy." Kane grinned, he wanted to know if the other man would buy his act. Being very sure of himself would help his cause a lot, and he was**

"Kyousou Kiu sir!..." He grinned then. "My reiatsu is perfect under control sir...Think you've made a little mistake sir." He didn't know if the man's was real or not. Everybody would have known his reiatsu was under control...maybe the guy was fucking with him or lying...He'd play the game until he could get him!

**Kane decided he liked being called sir. It was yet another reason to reach his goal of becoming a captain. Kane rolled his eyes, "of course it is Kiu, I'm dumb not stupid, I was making a joke. jeeze lighten up. But I would like to know how someone with you obvious reiatsu ability hasn't yet been assigned to a squad?" Kane had noticed the distinctive lack of squad number on the mans uniform, and realised he must be fresh out of the academy.**

Kiu was a bit mad as Kane had made fun of him. "None of your business..." he was glad with the praising from the strange man though. After all he REALLY was good with reiatsu and he WAS a men with an EGO.

**Kane raised an eyebrow. "Well cheek will get you nowhere soldier in the gotei thirteen. That's a fact you should remember." he was getting bored with this, if the man didn't figure him out soon he would have to leave and continue on his mission.**

"And what does a nobody know about that? You aren't from here..." it was a guess Kiu couldn't really know but it was a guess. He felt that that was what was true and normally his instincts were right.

**The corner of Kane's mouth tweaked up at one corner, found out at last! He bowed low and gracefully, standing again he said, "ah, you caught me. My name is Kane Koyatsu, and I'm a ryoka from lower rukongai, douzo yoroshiku."**

"What do ya want? How did ya get here Ryoka?!" Kiu got into a battle stance…He didn't know who this one was but he had a bad feeling as if he was really strong. He had to come here over, under or through the seki-seki wall. That meant he hadn't used his reiatsu. If he would have jumped he could only use his reiatsu while he was getting off the ground and then he didn't use it. That was the only way it could be explained. Through was impossible and underneath as well as the wall went on miles underneath the ground. His battle stance wasn't one of a sword user though. He didn't unsheathe his Zampaktou…He stood so he that he had a good balance and his hands were lifted, ready to say an incantation, either binding or destructive kido. "Be careful Ryoka. One flare of my reiatsu and they'll know that I found something not right." Kiu growled. He knew he wasn't really good with his Zampaktou, because he hadn't unsealed it yet. The academy students wouldn't until they joined a squad.

**Kane quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you did that I'd have to move on, and where would the fun in that be? I'll never get accepted if I can't make it past the outer limits of seireitei." a grin appeared on his face, but what's to say I can't control your reiatsu with my own?"**

Kiu glared. He let his reiastu leak out from his hold and flow around his body. The amount he had now wasn't much since he didn't let all of it out. "You talk crap about being accepted. Your no Shinigami, you won't get into Seireitei and never you will be accepted!"

**Kane's grin grew wider, "never get into seireitei? Look around you kid, I'm already here. and of course I'm not a shinigami, I came here to ask for acceptance personally." he put a hand out, allowing a small amount of his reiatsu to form into a black ball in his hand, before closing his hand over it and extinguishing it. He also had quite a power of his reiatsu. And his plan was to find Kenpachi himself, and fight him, in order to be accepted into the eleventh squad**

"Why would they accept you?" Kiu asked, a shiver running down his spine as he sensed the power of this man's reiatsu.

**Kane grinned, "I intend to prove my power to them. Kenpachi loves a good fight, and I'm guna give him one. I probably won't win, but heck, who cares. If I fight well enough he's sure to give me a position on the squad, then all I have to do is work my way up. It's the only way that I'll be accepted, since no one will give a ryoka a chance" he spat the word "ryoka" with venom, he hated being looked down upon as one**

Kiu knew he couldn't handle the man...Zaraki-Taichou would be able to handle him and since Kane wanted to go there why not take him. "How fast are ya? I'll bring ya to him since I have to tell him I'm gonna join his squad anyway..."

**Kane was surprised at that. why was this man suddenly offering to help him? "You wana join the eleventh squad? Man, you must have a death wish. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine on my own."**

"How many Shinigami will you come across?" Kiu had a plan! "Even with your strength you can't defeat them all. I can bring you there safely so ya can fight him..." He hoped Kane had an ego.

**Kane laughed, "of course I'll have the strength! Shit man! I came here to fight KENPACHI, I'm a little more than average. Ill be fine, why should you care about my safety anyway?!"**

Zoë says:

Kiu smiled. "Suit yourself..." He used shunpo to get past Kane, touching his shoulder lightly with a hand before continuing his travel to the 11th. A few academy students could use shimpo. After you've reached a certain level of kido they told you how to use it and Kiu was one of those students.

**Kane slapped his hand away after he had touched him, "yeah, I will. Just you wait and see!"**

Kiu laughed loudly at Kane, stopped his travel and rested on a roof it's building. "Ya believe it yerself!?" He called. Not close to him anymore but still in eye sight.

**Kane grinned at him lopsidedly, "if I didn't, would I have bothered to come?"**

"Don't be too sure of yourself, you'll fail." Kiu smiled, stretched his arms above his head and took a few steps, slipping over something slippery and falling of the building. Kiu always wore something on his head this time a simple cap. The cap fell of as he fell down and his long (nearly touching his ass) inky black hair came from underneath it. His long hair looked girlish he thought so he hide it but he liked it as well so he didn't cut it

**Kane laughed, walking over to look at him on the ground, "says the one who falls off a roof, classic. I'll have to remember your words of wisdom when I become a captain." he noticed Kiu's black hair and blinked, boy was it long. Just to agonise the other man he grinned at him in a cheeky way, saying "wow, did you know your hair really makes you look like a girl?" It wasn't true, but he figured it would get a few laughs. Well, for him at least**

Kiu jumped up and hit him square in the jaw. "I AIN'T LOOKING LIKE A GIRL!!" he flicked his hair out of his face. "Bet ya I'll be a captain before you do! YA!!"

**Kane punched him back, "you wana bet! I'll remind ya of that when you're callin me Taichou!" he grinned and couldn't help adding, "well alright, you don't look like a girl...but you sure you aint gay? your bloody effeminate."**

Kiu blushed and looked away for a moment. "I'll never and I mean NEVER call you Taichou!!"

**Kane grinned, "oh alright then, I guess I could let you call me sir." Kane noticed Kiu blush and blinked, damn...i mean like, woah...**

'I won't cal ya sir either!" He poked a finger into the others chest.

**Kane smiled at him winningly, glad he was a centimetre or two taller. "Then how about dono?" he knew he was pushing it, but he just couldn't help himself. he was a born and bred trouble maker.**

"You SON OF A BITCH!! Ya WANT me to burn you!!" kiu had it he was sick of it and sick of this guy...damn what an asshole

**Kane held his hands up, open palmed in a defensive stance. Remembering, he quoted himself from earlier. "I'm dumb not stupid, I was making a joke. jeeze lighten up."**

Kiu pouted. "Shove a stick up yer ass, nobody else will shove there dick up it..." he muttered turning his back to Kane a dark aura around him.

**Kane was puzzled by that, what a strange insult. He decided to use it to his advantage, he liked arguing with this strange man, he got a weird sense of pleasure from it, especially when he won. "No one will shove their dick up my ass? Says who? I bet you'd pay me for the privilege!" he grinned hugely, winking to the other man, "I'm told I'm worth every penny." he knew Kiu wouldn't be expecting that. But it was his reaction he was most looking forward to. How would the other act towards that? and could he think of a good comeback?**

Kiu suddenly smirked really wide. His left hand flopped away his hair in a too feminine way but he did it on purpose. "So you're just a whore! And no I can get some great ass without paying for it!" He grinned now at Kane, thinking he got him

**Kane grinned back, "no no, not a whore. I was simply saying that if I was you'd pay through the nose for just one night in my arms. I could do things that would make your hairs stand on end and your eyes roll to the back of your head. And you'd want it all." his grin widened, "and if you could get ass without paying, why are you here asking me if I'm a whore? That's indecent behaviour you know, you can't just go around asking people if they're whores, I realise you must be desperate, but please, show some manners."**

Kiu was getting even angrier and was tempted to just blow him up. He knew he was being toyed with but still. "That's not what I did. You started with the money thing..." he lay his flat palm on the others chest and began to mumble. "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" His reiatsu was gathering in his hand palm. "Destructive kido 33 Blue fire crash down!" He was being slow with unleashing it since he really didn't want to hurt the other just warn him not to play with him. The spell Fired a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target.

**Kane pulled a defensive wall of reiatsu around him, stopping the blast before it could hit him. Kane grinned lopsidedly, "ooo, getting violent now are we? I must have hit a nerve." his grin softened a little, "but if you really wana hurt me, you're going to have to try harder than that."**

"Who said I really wanted to hurt ya? That is just a warning." He growled, holding his other hand up as well. "I might have just graduated but I'm not weak!"

**Kane grinned back, 'well I might not have gotten into the academy, but that also doesn't mean I'm weak. But why so angry? I never said you were weak at all. Your reiatsu controle is impressive to say the least, as well as your self control and kido."**

"None of your business." Kiu didn't want to talk. Everybody always won arguments with him. The only thing he could do was fight in other ways. He turned his back to Kane searching around for the cap he wore, walking over it as he found it and easily putting it up and hiding his hair again. He heard the compliments but was too angry to do anything with them. He just got angry easily.

**Kane raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. Noticing Kiu putting his hair up he felt a strange twinge of annoyance. No no no, it looked much better down. He sent a small ray of reiatsu towards Kiu, knocking his cap off again**

Kiu froze...not moving. Calm down, don't freak, keep silent. He wants you to get mad so don't get mad! Kiu managed no to scream and attack the Ryoka. He just bent down again and pulled the cap back up as well as his hair underneath it.

**Kane grinned, knocking the cap off again easily. "It looks better off, just leave it like that."**

"Don't care what you think!" He growled fixing the cap again. He was soo pissed up he thought he could kill with his bare hands. He didn't notice the small green glow coming from his sheathed Zampaktou...

**Kane shrugged, "whatever, it just annoyed me that's all." he noticed the green glow coming from the others sword and raised an eyebrow, "er, why's your sword glowing? is it cuz your mad or sumat?"**

"Glow?!" He looked to his left side. "Shit!" He unsheathed his sword the sealed form was not long. Just as long as one of his own arms. The hilt was one handed and it complete it didn't look impressive. Mostly only used in this form for training. He looked at the glow and at his sword and then suddenly passed out, falling to the ground with still his Zanpaktou firmly in his right hand.

XxXxXxXxX

**And that's where I'm going to have to end it for now, more coming soon I promise XD please read and review, we'd love to know what you think!**

**I'd like to apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, as wel as in the use of the Japanese words, I got them from a dictionary, so the structure may be wrong, please forgive me! XD**

**Credits to Morlea!**

**Lots of love**

**-iloveanimeguys XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya anyone who's bothering to read this! XD

Here's the next part!

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Bleach; however we do own Kane and Kiu, and their pretty swords XD

**8888888888888888888888888**

**Kane jumped, shit, what had happened? He ran to the man's side, kneeling next to him he shook him lightly, "oy! Kiu! shit man, wake up!"**

A voice was echoing and time seemed to freeze. A voice first only talking to Kiu in his head spoke. Telling who she was...his Zanpakutou, and how to awaken her. She didn't tell why now. It was an elderly woman who spoke. The second part was spoken to Kane. "Kane...Kane Koyatsu....Watch over him..." That was all she said before the voice was gone, the time unfroze again. The glow coming from Kiu's sword was gone but he still was out cold.

**Kane was startled as he heard the voice. Who were they, and how did they know his name? Watch over Kiu? How was he supposed to do that? The other man was still unconscious, and Kane was worried about him. Should he take him somewhere safe?**

Kiu's eyes twitched, they were still closed. A soft moan left his lips as he shifted a bit before groaning. He slowly opened his eyes a bit. "Why am I laying on the floor...what did you do to me?!" He demanded to know.

**Kane laughed as he stood up. "Wouldn't you like to know? Still, it's good to see you're awake again, you were freaking me out. Why the hell did you just faint like that?"**

Kiu glared. "I...It's none of your business." he figured Kane wouldn't have heard anything of what happened. He was still processing what had happened in his mind.

**Kane didn't know why he was asking Kiu this, but he figured he might know, "er, do you know who that voice belonged to? Or why they were talking to me?" he ran a hand through his hair, he felt a little on edge, and he didn't know why. The woman's words still echoed through his head.**

Kiu sighed. So his Zanpakutou decided to talk to the ryoka; a complete stranger....Damn. "Probably my Zanpakutou..." He held the still unsheathed blade in his right hand and looked at it.

**Kane's eyes widened, his sword spoke to him? What the fuck?! Okay...that was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing. Zanpakutou were only supposed to be heard by their partners, not anyone else. Kane's eyes also fell onto the sword, wondering why she had spoken to him. "Er, right..." he blinked, shaking his head. He had to leave, or he would never get where he was aiming for.**

"This should work..." Kiu mumbled, standing up slowly. He held the blade in front of him as he collected his reiatsu and send it to the blade. "Hanasaku! Gaia." (Bloom, Mother Earth) Directly after Kiu said that the blade changed while a green glow came from it again. The sword became long, as long as Kiu's leg, and it had a two handed hilt. The blade was small at the top but grew broader going

down to the tip. There also was an inscription. kaia, in katakana at the tip. He stared at his Zanpakutou." Shit, that's cool!" He said, smiling, flicking his hair out of his face again as the cap had fallen off when he had fallen.

**Kane watched him, eyes wide as he released his zanpakutou. "Oh man, that's way awesome." he grinned, noticing that Kiu's hair was out again.**

"I know." Kiu grinned like a maniac, letting his fingers glide along the sharp blade and tracing the inscriptions.

**Kane eyed him warily, he was looking kinda crazy, and Kane was worried that he would want to fight him. Oh well, if he did he would just have to bring out his own zanpakutou, but he really didn't feel like it. He turned to leave, "yo, I gotta go, or I'll never get anywhere..."**

"And leave the fun? I don't think so." Kiu quickly moved to Kane's back and held his now released Zanpakutou against Kane's neck, resting it a bit onto his shoulder.

**Kane grinned, "you gunna cut me shinigami? cuz if you do, I'd look down first if I were you." Kane's zanpakutou was normally hidden in his pocket. in its closed form it was simply a small dagger, but when released it turned into a wickedly curved black blade, which he now held, point facing up, benieth Kiu's neck. Kane laughed, "I believe this is what you'd call a tie. Kiu, meet my zanpakutou, Meiwangetsu." (crescent moon)**

Kiu knew he wasn't a great swordsman. That he wasn't good with him yet."Yes but I ain't done yet..." He grinned, his free hand moving up to Kane's shoulder and his forefinger was pressed against it. "Byakurai!" (white lightning, Fires a concentrated bolt of lightning from the caster's forefinger)

**Kane covered his shoulder in Reiatsu just in time to stop the blast from cutting right through his shoulder. He whispered "kuro kaze semai" (black wind small) and his zanpakutou released a small beam of black reiatsu toward Kiu's shoulder.**

Kiu dodged, but not fast enough. He was faster now with his sword in shikai form but the attack was from too close up to fully dodge. His shoulder wasn't pierced but it left a small gash on his upper arm. "You fucker!" He growled, letting his sword lash out towards Kane's chest.

**Kane blocked the blow easily with the inside of the crescent of his sword, flicking his wrist around quickly he flicked Kiu's sword hard to the right. It would probably hurt his wrist. Kane could have flicked his sword out of his hand completely, after all, that was one of the perks of having a crescent shaped sword, but then the fight would be over.**

"Shut up, Ass!!!" He jumped backwards after the block of his sword, ignoring the pain in his wrist. He held his Zanpakutou against his chest, horizontal; reiatsu firmly under control. He closed his eyes, sending his reiatsu towards his hands and blade. He closed his eyes, which were burning with a green light as he said. "Bishin." (small earthquake) while swinging it from its horizontal position. The attack causeing a small earthquake after which Kiu shunpoed to once again swing his sword at Kane.

**Kane ducked the sword passing over his head. he sidestepped quickly, turning to stand behind Kiu as he wrapped an arm around his chest, bringing Meiwangetsu to Kiu's neck, and letting the inside curve of it sit against the soft skin of his throat. "I would kill you right now, except I'm going to follow the old woman's orders. So just lower the sword and give up."**

**Kane had almost been knocked off of his feet by the earthquake, but he had concentrated and not been harmed, he was amazed at the attack, he'd never seen anything like it before. "What kinda attack was that?" he asked.**

"Why should I tell you?!" He spat at Kane, struggling against the arm around his chest. "Which old woman?!" All his struggling caused Meiwangetsu's inside curve to cut his throat a bit. He hissed, directly pushing his head back to get away from the blade. He still held his zanpakutou not planning to give up even if he knew he couldn't win. He was tired, just having been able to release his sword he

used one of its attacks which had on that point drained his reiatsu.

**Kane hissed, "stop struggling! you're gunna get yourself killed! You're damn sword you idiot. She's the one I'm talking about." he held Kiu tighter, stilling his struggles a little. He didn't want his sword to cut the man's throat too deeply.**

"Yer lying that's impossible!" He didn't stop struggling and only tried harder. "Lemme go!" He let his reiatsu go and it flared around widely out of control since Kiu didn't try to control it.

**Kane quickly blanketed Kiu's wild reiatsu with his own. "Baka! Do you want everyone to know we're here!? And you're the one who said it was her. She spoke to me when you were out cold idiot, remember?! Now for fucks sake calm down!"**

"LET. ME. GO!!!" He screamed, not caring that his throat was going to be cut as he first moved it back against Kane's blade then he slammed his head back against Kane's jaw, since the other was a bit taller than him.

**Kane growled, releasing the other man as he shook his head to clear it. "Shit, that hurt you ass!"**

"I wanted it to hurt, piss head!" He said as he got away from him, freeing his reiatsu from him and controlling it again.

**Kane growled, "whatever. I should have just ignored that old bat and killed you." he didn't mean it, but right now his mind was clouded in anger. Kiu didn't believe he had heard her. He didn't know what made him more pissed off, her order to him, or Kiu's disbelief.**

"Don't call her like that!" Kiu angrily and not controlled ran at thetother again, sword above his head he swung it down towards Kane again.

**Kane sidestepped easily, flicking his arm backwards as the man ran past him to hit him on the back off the head, "idiot, if you fight me like that I'll kill you for real. Your anger blinds you. And anyway, does this mean you believe me?"**

"She said she talked to you yes...." He looked at his blade before attacking again. He used shunpo to get next to Kane then pretended to do a simple slice up to his chest. He disappeared again to attack from behind, wanting to pierce Kane. He didn't know where all this blood lust came from but he just couldn't stop...not that he wanted to.

**Kane sidestepped again, he used shunpo to get away from Kiu. He had learnt it himself by accident one day, and trained himself to use it well. he turned to look at Kiu, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he dropped into a half crouch fighting stance, Meiwangetsu held before him so the dim light flashed from it. His black reiatsu clouded around him, making the air darker. "You really meant to cut me that time, it seems you have become more serious. Obviously she has given you a different order to me. But if you wish to fight, know that I will wound you terribly."**

Kiu smirked. "Tss like I'll let you." He held up a hand, fingers spread. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Binding kido 9 geki!" (Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralysing them.) He put a large amount of reiatsu in this one kido spell so he hoped it really would work.

**Kane felt the kido start to take hold. He threw out an arm, fighting with all his might to put his reiatsu into it fully. slowly and painfully he moved his arm so it was in front of him, it was the only part of him that could move now. He splayed his fingers, holding the hand in front of his face as he started chanting "tsukimono dorani tada mikomi aijou" he muttered it over and over again, as he felt the kido start to lift from him. It was a simple chant he had made up himself, but it was very powerful. He like to think he had made his own kido. It was just a string of words tied together 'curse, spell, free, hope, love' that's all it was, yet it always worked.**

Kiu felt the kido being lifted away. What a strange chant, curse spell free hope love....He knew he had to begin his attack now before the kido would be gone completely. First he pushed some more reiatsu in the kido. His pushed the tip of his sword in the ground. "Bukutasu!" His green reiatsu coming from the inscriptions. "Aasu!" (splitting up the earth) a large gape came into the ground and it shot

at Kane. Kiu lend onto his Zanpakutou, this all costing him much reiatsu. His eyes were dim and the green shine that came from it before was weaker.

**Kane's eyes widened, he could see the attack coming straight for him. He pushed all of his reiatsu into the chant, adding the final word as he said it, crying it out loud. "tsukimono dorani tada mikomi aijou AKUMABARAI!" he felt himself snap free of the kido, just in time to throw himself sideways, out of the path of Kiu's attack. He rolled, flipping to his feet he growled. the last word had sapped a lot of his reiatsu, but he still had plenty left. Exorcism, it was the breaking word, the final one. And it had never worked before. **

**He sighed with relief as he stood straight. He turned his gaze on Kiu, his eyes dark with reiatsu, "that was a dirty move you little rat"**

**he grimaced to himself, thinking over the words of his chant. aijou…it meant love or affection, but it also meant sadness. Was that how his life would always be? He was angry now, and he stared at Kiu with loathing. If Kiu had killed him, he would never have been able to find out if the two were the same, or different.**

"Ya deserve to be fought like that!" He growled, pulling himself together and straightening his back, pulling out his Zanpakutou from the ground. He stumbled a bit before breathing deep and gathering his strength again. Raising his sword again.

"Whatever ya give me I'll counter it!"

**Kane looked the other man over, forcing himself to calm down. "You're in no fit state to fight me, you've used too much energy already." Kane knew he had used a lot of his own as well.**

"Don't talk bullshit!" Kiu ran at Kane again, not as fast as he had liked and not so easy but he managed, when he wanted to swing his sword at him though, he couldn't. Kiu fell against Kane, his Zanpakutou falling to the ground.

**Kane caught Kiu as he fell, "what the hell?" he said out loud, "I thought you'd become weak, but not that weak. Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine when you've let me go." He growled, pushing against the other and stumbling away. He reached for his sword, sealed it and sheathed it before beginning to walk away, with his legs shaking a bit.

**Kane ran after him. "Hey! You can't just leave. Tell me what the hell's going on!"**

"Tell you what? dunno what you're talking about." He kept walking. Why was he so god damn weak?!

**Kane had had enough. He hit Kiu over the head, hard. With his current energy it would probably knock him over, but at least it would stop him. "You're not going anywhere!"**

Kiu fell to the ground, ignoring Kane he sat up and slowly stood up so he could walk again.

**"Baka!" Kane grabbed the back of his hayori, tugging him back towards him. "You stubborn ass, I told you, you 'aint goin' anywhere. Now stop being impossible and actually TALK to me!"**

"There is nothing to talk about. I've got to go so just let me go!" He had to go to the 11th if he wanted to join and he wanted away from Kane. He just wanted to get away, the guy was strong and it irritated him that HIS zanpakutou had spoken to the man.

**Kane let go, his spirit dropping into a slight depression. "Fine, just go, whatever." he felt sad for some reason, and tired to the bone. He didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore.**

Kiu was surprised but began to walk again. "Wouldn't fight Zaraki-Taichou like this?" He grinned as he continued his walk, slightly swaying on his feet.

**Kane sighed, leaning against a wall. "Nah, I'm a little tired now. I'll rest a while and go find him tomorrow. I'll be fine by then." he fiddled with the closed form of Meiwangetsu in his pocket, it was a habit of his when he felt strained or worried.**

Kiu went to the 11th squad and was greeted by Zaraki himself. He roared loudly at him, saying how beaten he looked. Kiu just said he had an accident. He then had to show the captain what he could do. He demonstrated two kido spells but Zaraki didn't want to see that. Kiu brought his Zanpakutou to its Shikai form and showed him the two attack. His reiatsu wasn't so well controlled anymore and was easily found even if not close by. Zaraki said he was accepted and Kiu left to his new room, exhausted.

**Kane slumped against the wall. Man, this sucked, now that Kiu was gone he was bored, but he wasn't yet ready to face Zaraki. he closed his eye's concentrating on the reiatsu he could feel. All of the shinigami he could sense were weak, because the more powerful ones were able to hide their reiatsu. He thought he could feel Kiu's reiatsu, but that couldn't be right. Kiu had an impressive ability over his reiatsu, so why could he sense him? And if it wasn't him, then who was it? Kane concentrated harder, no, it must be him. Was he that weak that he couldn't hide his reiatsu anymore?**

**888888888888888888**

Well, there is it XD I hope someone actually ends up reading it XD


End file.
